Alazne and Liliths Journey to Narnia
by BBTheWhiteWolf
Summary: When Alazne and Lilith find a new world full of people with no dæmons they become confused, they soon meet the kings and queens of this new land, Narnia, and find that they were sent here by a great lion, Aslan, to help these strange people. Will they be able to help? And how will they get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

Alazne- She has light brown hair with sky blue eyes she is ten years old and her name means miracle

Afra- She is pure white with blue eyes she is Alazne's dæmon and her name means white

Lilith- She has blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders and has deep green eyes she is ten years old and her name means owl

Finlay- He has a tawny colored back, white face and chest he was Lilith's dæmon and his name means fair hero

**Chapter 1**

Alazne's P.O.V.

The sun came through the window and shined on my face; I opened my eyes and looked around my room. It was an ordinary room nothing special; there was a drawer, a closet, and a desk. I looked over to where my white dæmonwas, she was in her regular form, a wolf. She looked up at her blue eyes, lots of people said that their eyes where the same, and it was true they both had the same sky blue eyes.

"Come on Afra; let's go meet Lilith in the garden, we are probably late by now,"

Afra nodded and jumped off of the small bed and I did the same. I ran to my dresser and picked a green and brown dress that she usually wore on her hunting trips, and quickly put it on. I ran out in to the garden where Lilith was sitting talking to Finley her dæmon, right now he was in his regular shape, a masked owl. Lilith was wearing a blue dress that made her blonde hair glow. She ran to where she was sitting and poked her shoulder; Lilith turned around and looked at me with her series green eyes.

"You're late, but I wouldn't expect anything other,"

I just gave her a smile and nodded a hello to Finlay who nodded back. Afra changed her form in to a Merlin Falcon which was white, as usual, for some strange reason Afra was always white, she was not albino, but always white, but I did not care for I loved Afra the way she was. Finlay and Afra flew around in the air not far from us of course. I whistled to Afra and she looked down I pointed and she under stood, we were going hunting; she flew down and turned to a ferret and climbed upon my shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting,"

She glared at me, "We are not suppose to be hunting!"

"Why not?"

"First of all you should never hunt in a forest where someone's dæmon could be, and second you're a girl!"

I stopped in my tracks and said in a low voice, "Are you saying girls can't hunt?"

"Yes, that's in exactly what I'm saying!"

It was right next to the tree where I was hiding my bow and arrows, I grabbed them turned around and shot, and it went through the side of her shirt and in to the tree behind her. She was paralyzed, she looked as pale as a seal, like she was going to faint. Finlay screeching in anger, and Lilith looked up rage and fear on her face.

"Are you crazy?! You could have killed me!"

"No, I got the perfect aim and focus… oh and perfect practice."

I turned around giggling and walked on. After a while of walking I heard a movement in the bushes ahead, so I pulled my bow out ready to shoot, but what came out was Finlay in the form of a small rabbit, next Lilith came out, with the arrow I shoot at her, in her hand she was holding it out and I snatched it out of her hand. She didn't have to say she was coming with me I just knew, so I walked on looking around to spot or hear anything around. I sat down and took a rest closing my eyes smelling to air, I lie down to take a nap, I knew Afra would watch over me so I dozed off. I got up and looked around Lilith was sleeping with Finlay in her arms as a rabbit and Afra (Who was curled around me) got up looking around alert and ready, I looked around the forest, something seemed different Lilith opened her eyes and got up too, Finlay turned to a wolf and sniffed around I looked around again and thought it was my imagination, but then I suddenly saw a pine tree, I walked over to it examining it.

"What is it? It's just a tree,"

"But it's a pine tree; none of these kinds of trees grow in this forest,"

"So? Some started to grow,"

"No, I think we moved,"

"But how?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out,"

I walked off knowing Afra would follow, suddenly I heard horse steps, I listened closer, there was about four horses all coming this was I ducked down behind a bush and looked around for Lilith, she was behind a tree and saw Finlay up in the tree watching the strangers. I looked out and saw the first horse come it was dark brown and its mane was dark too the girl on it had short brown hair with blue eyes and seemed to be around eight, then the next came in to view the horse was light brown and had a dark blonde mane there was a boy on the horse with dark hair and dark eyes, she had to admit he was quite handsome, he seemed to be around her age ten or so, the nest came a dark brown horse with a light mane and the girl on the horse had darker hair then the first and green eyes and she seemed around 12, then the last came it was a white unicorn witch shocked her, she had seen many kids dæmon turn to one but the boy had golden hair with green eyes and he was around 13 his dæmon would be permanent and unicorns didn't exist. She shook out of her shock and got her bow ready. She was going out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters**

Alazne- She has light brown hair with sky blue eyes she is ten years old and her name means miracle

Afra- She is pure white with blue eyes she is Alazne's dæmon and her name means white

Lilith- She has blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders and has deep green eyes she is ten years old and her name means owl

Finlay- He has a tawny colored back, white face and chest he was Lilith's dæmon and his name means fair hero

**Chapter 2  
**

Alazne's P.O.V

She gripped her bow tight and shoots out of the bushes bow ready to shoot if needed, Afra came out in her wolf form and growled deep and hard. The people looked at Afra; they seemed calm and not afraid, and looked at her like they expected something.

"Who are you? And where are we?"

They looked at each surprise on their face like I should have known who she was speaking to. The unicorn steeped up and the boy on it looked at her with a big smile.

"I am The High King Peter the Magnificent, and this is my little brother King Edmund the Just,"

He motioned to the dark haired boy next the older girl stepped up she seemed amused but still very series and on guard.

"And I am Queen Susan the Gentle, there sister, and this is our littlest sister Queen Lucy the Valiant,"

She gestured to the young girl. They looked at her like they were expecting her to drop the bow and bow to them or something, but she just held it tighter.

"I've never heard of kings and queens so near Jordan Collage, in fact I've never heard of a kings or queens at all!"

They looked at me confused and then they looked at each other like they suddenly realized. They looked back at her and examined her.

"Are you from London?"

"Where in the name of dæmons are you talking about? I'm from Oxford, and you still haven't answered my question, Where are we?"

They look more confused then she felt comfortable with. The boy called Edmund got off is hoarse and walked toward her slowly when he got to close she tensed making him think she was going to shoot and he put his hands up and stopped.

"What is your name?"

She hesitated, "Alazne,"

"Where is Oxford? And what is a dæmon?"

The first question was expected but the second question surprised her so much took a step backward and tripped on a rock and fell flat on the ground. Edmund went over to her and offered her a hand, but Afra wouldn't have him touch her she growled till he backed away then Afra turned to help her up.

"Afra how can they not know what dæmons are?"

Afra was half confused half frightened she looked up at her and she didn't have to say it she knew, she didn't know.

"Maybe… They have a different name for them?"

"Maybe,"

I stood up strait and looked at Edmund.

"This is Afra this is my dæmon, it is an animal that is a part of you,"

Afra turned around as if she heard a noise behind her she quickly turned to a Falcon and caught a little mouse that ran by she grabbed it in her beck and perched on my shoulder I turned back to Edmund who had his mouth open in shook.

"What was that?"

I looked confused didn't they know anything?

"What? Afra likes to hunt so do I, we are like the same person you could say,"

"So, you're saying that your spirit is in both of you?"

"Exactly! You are a smart boy,"

She turned around and looked behind the tree where Lilith was hiding.

"Come out, they are pretty friendly,"

She looked at her then let her be guided in to the sight of the strangers. They looked at her with a look at her then back to Alazne. Finlay flew down and turned to a rabbit for Lilith to hold.

"Um… I'm Lilith and this is Finlay, We over heard some of you conversation is it true you don't have dæmons?"

She had a hint of disgust in her voice. They looked at each other then nodded.

"That is inhuman!"

They looked at each other again with surprise in their eyes. They all whispered together and Edmund turned around to meet her eyes.

"You are invited to come to the castle and we can sort this out there,"

"A castle! Me and Finlay are in,"

She walked over and was offered to ride on the back with Susan but she refused and Finlay turned to a Tawny colored horse. I thought for a while and looked at Afra she nodded and turned to a white horse. I quickly got on and followed the strangers to through this new world.


	3. Chapter 3

These people where very strange. I stayed in the back to talk to Afra without anyone watching her like she was crazy.

"Afra do you know how they don't have dæmons? I think I know,"

"Yes I know too,"

"There dæmons are inside of them, it's probably really sad to not be able to have your dæmon to talk to,"

"Yes I do not know what I would do without you,"

Then I heard one of the horses footsteps stop and she looked up to see that Edmund has stopped by the side and was looking at her.

"What?"

"You seemed… lonely,"

"I'm not lonely, I got Afra,"

"But you said she and you share spirits, so you're like the same person,"

"Yes that's true but we still talk, and we do have differences,"

"Like what?"

"Ummm… I can't think of any right now,"

There was silence for a moment, before he turned around to face her.

"Why is your friend all freaked out about us not having… dæmons?"

"Well it's very weird to see a human with no dæmon, they once saw a boy that was lost from his dæmon and they thought he was a spirit and drove him off, but you have a dæmon,"

"What? I do?"

"Yes you would just be a half if you didn't; your dæmon is inside of you,"

"I guess that makes sense,"

"You still haven't told us where we are,"

"Well it's called Narnia,"

"I've never heard of a place like this,"

"Well you are from a different world,"

"True,"

There was silence again.

"So… What is your world like?"

"Well everyone has dæmons, except the polar bears of the north, the witches have dæmons too and I heard they could go far from each other and the gypsies they have dæmons like us except they travel the seas and live in a society,"

"Wow, you know so much,"

"I learned a lot, I had a tutor, her name was Asa, she was a scholar at Jorden, her dæmon was an amazing golden eagle named Jedent, it was huge and it was super smart… I miss her,"

I looked down and I sensed that Afra missed them too.

"You will not be here forever; you will go home in time,"

"But when?"

I looked at him with pleading eyes, he looked away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know,"

I slowed to a stop and got off of Afra who then turned to a white lady bug with black spots and flew to my shoulder. Edmund looked back and seeing that I stop turned around.

"What are you doing? We are still far from the castle,"

"I didn't get the chance to hunt,"

She took off her bow that was on her back and got an arrow and she was ready to go.

"Someone needs to stay with you. You don't know how to get to the castle,"

"Oh, no, Afra told me it's only a little farther north, I will be fine,"

"Ok if you say so,"

He turned around his horse and galloped to the others, Afra changed to a falcon and flew to see any prey that there was. I heard her screech, a dear was close by. I lowered to a crouch and got my bow ready to shoot, I looked up from the bush I was hiding in and saw a big deer with giant antlers I got ready to shoot and let go it went straight in to the deer's heart and killed him with no pain. I ran to him and looked in his eyes, Afra did the same.

"You will provide my life with your meat, I am very grateful,"

Afra turned into a horse and I put the deer on her back I fastened it to Afra so when we ran it wouldn't fall off. Then I looked at her and-

"Go!"

Me and Afra toke off running I was in the lead so far but Afra gave a Giant jump and was right in front of me I ran up to where I was right beside her and jumped on her back where the deer was not.

"You Cheater!"

"I'm just getting a little ride,"

She bucked me off and I struggled to land on my feet but I did, and I took off running to catch up with Afra when I saw a vine I jumped and grabbed it and quickly climbed up it into the trees I saw the castle it was huge and very beautiful I heard Afra and jumped out of the tree in front of her.

"I Win,"

I folded my arms and mumbled,

"I was distracted,"

"Ya Right,"

Then we both started to laugh a man came up to us, he looked like a stable boy.

"Would you like me to take your horse to the stable?"

I started to laugh and when I looked up at him he seemed confused.

"Oh you were serious, umm no thanks,"

I took the deer off of Afra and she turned into a wolf again, with her help I got the deer inside.

"You're here I was about to go and look for you,"

I looked to see Edmund standing in front of me.

"Well thanks anyway, can you move I am trying to get this to my room, where is my room?"

"Oh Ill help you get there,"

"Ok,"

I, Afra, and Edmund carried the deer to a large room with green walls and gold lining there was a huge bed there was my own bathroom that was the size of my old room in Jordon it was beautiful in my new room there was a huge dresser filled with beautiful cloths and a closet for weapons and there was a huge window that showed the beautiful forest.

"Wow!"

"I will leave you to get some sleep if you need anything ring this bell and Miki will be here to help,"

With that he left the room I got into one of the really soft nightgowns and got into bed this bed had enough room for me and Afra to sleep in rolling around and we wouldn't touch each other so we both fell to sleep thinking of what would happen tomorrow…


End file.
